Clara & Eleven: Together
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to a gorgeous forest with a amazing waterfall. WHOUFFLE SOUFFEZ.


Today was just like any other day. Except it was Wednesday, and every Wednesday the Doctor came to pick Clara up. She was excited as usual, but she tried to keep it in. She thought that she would be used to the feeling of being excited for the Doctor to come, but Clara would probably never get used to it.

Sitting on the stairs with her bag beside her, she waited in anticipation.  
The familiar whooshing of the TARDIS came from outside and a grin swept across her face. Soon after there was a knock at the door and the Doctor peeked his head in the door, smiling.

"Oh hello, Clara." He beamed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Are you ready to go?"

She stood up and nodded, "Yeah." Clara couldn't help but look at his chin, smiling. It always stuck out, but she quite liked it. Clara slung her shoulder bag over her head and onto her shoulder. "So where are we going?" She said smiling.

The Doctor waved a finger, "No no no, it's a surprise!" He grinned and took her left hand in his right. "C'mon."

They left the house and went into the TARDIS. As usual the TARDIS said something to Clara. Something that she couldn't understand. Clara couldn't speak TARDIS, so she shrugged it off. Clara leaned over the control panel beside the Doctor as he toggled with levers and buttons, deciding where to go.

With a sudden lurch, the TARDIS took off. They were headed to an amazing place, where the Doctor was sure his Clara would love. She always did love the places they went.

He looked over at her, she was looking up at the ceiling and looking around. She was still amazed by how big it was, and it appeared to be so small. It always confused Clara to think about it, so she just decided that it was the most possible impossible thing in the world.

A grin swept his face as he looked at her happy face as they soared through time and space. It was as if everything was slow motion.

_Clara is just so perfect. She doesn't even know it. _He thought to himself.

The Doctors eyes traveled to her lips. They where perfect. Just like the rest of her. Round, almost shaped like a sort of weird heart. It was hard to explain. His eyes traveled to her hair the next. He just wanted to play with it. Her hair looked so soft. And it was long and a bit curly at the ends, even though Clara always tried to straighten her hair with a flat iron. But he loved it the way it was. The next thing was her eyes. They where a perfect carmel colour. He could look in them all day. He loved how she dressed. Her dresses and skirts where cute and he loved them. Really, he just loved her. Clara in general. Of course he would never in a million years have the guts to tell her that.

"Doctor?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Clara's of course. "Doctor?" She smiled at him. He shook his head a bit to clear his head.

"Oh yes?"

"You where staring at me." Clara folded her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Oh right. Sorry." He did that spin-turn thing he always did and pulled a lever. "We're here!" Taking her hand and running out the door, they found themselves in a large lush forest. It wasn't just any forest. It was one of those forests you would find in a fairy tale book. The ones with unicorns and fairies. But of course there were no unicorns or fairies, sadly.

"Ta-da!" The doctor chimed, spreading his arms to show off the area.

Clara was speechless, her expression blank. She looked around, amazed by her surroundings. Clara grinned and jumped into his arms. "I love it! I could kiss you right now!"

The Doctor hugged her back, happy he impressed her. "Why don't you?" He meant jokingly, but actually wishing she would secretly.

She smiled and let go of him. "Isn't it a bit hot here?" Clara took off her heavy jacket she seemed to always wear, it was winter where she lived at the moment, so she was used to putting on her jacket.

"I have clothes in the TARDIS. We could change into something cooler and have a look around." He shrugged.

"Sure." She smiled and headed back to the TARDIS.

"There's a waterfall around here, you could bring a swim suit if you can find one." The Doctor yelled from the room beside Clara's room.

"Okay!" She called back.

Clara looked through all the clothes the Doctor made the TARDIS give to her, and found a two piece swim suit. The pattern was space and galaxy's. It was absolutely perfect. She checked the size. Of course it was her size, like everything else. Clara stuffed the swim suit in her bag and picked out a long but light blue skirt. It almost reached down to her ankles. She chose a plain tan tank top to go with it. Pulling her hair back in a ponytail, she heard the doctor knock on the door.

"About done, Clara?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a second." Clara quickly slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and opened the door. "Okay ready!" She smiled.

"You sure you want your hair like that?" He asked. "I like it down, free and natural." The Doctor smiled, then pulled the hair-tie out of her hair, freeing her hair.

"Fine." She smiled and looked at what he was wearing.

He wore a pair of flowery swim shorts and a white shirt, along with a pair of brown sandals. 'Do timelords even know how to swim?' Clara asked herself.

"C'mon." Clara took his hand in hers and smiled. She loved how her hand felt in his. It felt like his hand was meant to be in hers.

Clara led him outside and they just started walking. It was going to be a great day.  
After looking through caves and barely surviving a monkey attack, they made it to the waterfall that the Doctor talked about.

"Wanna get in?" He smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back. "I'm just gonna slip on this swim suit behind this rock." Clara pointed to the rather large boulder that was a bit farther away from them. The Doctor nodded and she went over to change.

Clara quickly slipped on the top and had a bit of trouble with the bottoms. But she ended up putting on the swim suit with no injuries. Clara walked back to where the Doctor was and set down her bag on the ground.

"Now can we swim?" he grinned.

"Sure. " she smiled and stepped into the water, but not before she took his hand again.  
That was the best part about being around him, being able to hold his hand whenever she wanted to. They started to swim and splashed each other. She pulled the Doctor underwater many times before he got her back by throwing her probably five feet away and into the deep water, Clara giggling and laughing the whole time. He couldn't help but smile as she dove towards him and grabbed his legs, trying to pull him down again. The Doctor let her and came face to face with her. Clara was amazing at holding her breath. They grinned at each other and came up for air.

"Why do you insist on pulling me down all the time?" He grinned.

Clara laughed, "Because I can." Suddenly Clara felt something on her leg, something grabbing her knee. "Doctor, I know that's you, stop trying to scare me." She laughed.

"Clara. I'm not touching you." His eyes went wide.

She screamed, "What is it?!" The thing touching her started to pull her down. "DOCTOR!" She shrieked as her head went under.

"CLARA!" He screamed, then dived underwater, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the surface. "Oh Clara!" He held her to his chest. "Are you alright?"

Clara nodded, "Yes. Can we get out of the water please?"

He nodded, "Yes, let's do that."

They got out of the water, then sat on the beach. "Do you have any idea about what that was?" Clara asked him.

"Actually, no. And for once I'm not excited to find out." The Doctor smiled a bit.  
It was obvious that this wasn't one of those dangerous adventure days, because The Doctor just wanted to spend a nice and peaceful day with Clara.

Clara looked down at her leg where the thing grabbed her leg and saw that nothing was there, she wasn't injured or hurt whatsoever. The doctor let out a sigh of relief, and held Clara's hand. He loved holding her hand. The Doctor could hold her hand forever and be perfectly happy.

Clara smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand. _Will I ever stop loving him?_ Her face went red, imagining if they kissed. _What would he do if I kissed him now? _she thought. _Should I? I really want to…_

"Clara." The Doctor asked suddenly in a shy voice.

'Why does he sound nervous?' Clara thought to herself. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Could I ask you something?" He asked, now looking at Clara.

She nodded, scarred of the question.

"If you didn't know me, like, like if….you just met me. Or if you weren't you. Like if…if…you were some other person… Would you think I was….attractive and would you…like like me?" He said, stuttering nervously.

Clara thought for a second, 'Is he trying to tell me something? Is he asking if I like him? Or maybe he likes me? Bloody hell, why is this so complicated?'

"Well yes. I would like you. You're attractive, handsome, funny, and thoughtful… So yes. I would." Clara answered truthfully.

The Doctor was surprised at Clara's honesty and smiled, "Really?" She nodded, smiling. "What if….you were you?"

"Doctor, are you trying to tell me something?" She smirked.

He smiled, "Well…yes, maybe."

"And what would that be?" Clara smiled.

"Maybe….maybe…. Uh-just maybe…I sorta….maybe….like…someone but uh I don't know…if, well, if they….like me?" The doctor turned scarlet and smiled nervously—adorably even.

"Well, I think that they like you very much and are also scared to ask." Clara smiled, showing her adorable dimples.

He chuckled, "They really like me?"

"They really really really like you." She squeezed his hand that she was still holding.

"We are talking about us right?" The doctor asked, smirking, obviously joking.

Clara laughed, "Of course we are, Doctor!"

"Good, because I really hopped we were."

Clara smiled and hugged him, smelling the familiar scent that is the Doctor—old cologne, flowers, and a scent that she could only classify as The Doctor.

She looked up at him, seeing a big chin and a big smile. Clara couldn't help herself anymore. Grabbing his face with both her hands, she kissed him passionately, desperately, and lovingly. At first he didn't really do anything, shocked that she kissed him, but The Doctor quickly put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. For a few seconds, all they did was kiss. But when the pulled away, both of them were a bit shocked. But also very happy. They smiled at each other and held each others hands, like their life depended on it.

"What does that make us, Doctor?" Clara smiled and touched his chin, which she'd always seemed to love.

"I dunno, what do you want us to be?" The Doctor gave a shy smile.

"Together." Clara answer easily.

"Then we're together." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I really worked really hard on this fanfic and it would be amazing if you guys reviewed! I will be posting future chapters sometime, but I am so busy lately that it might be awhile. BEAR WITH ME. LOVE YOU GUYS *WHOUFFLE HUGS***


End file.
